Siete años
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Traduccion de Miss Annable Lenore Ragg


Esta es una traducción de un texto que está en inglés. Las notas de la autora original (A/N) serán incluidas y puede que incluya alguna nota de traductora (N/T).

Tengo en consentimiento de la autora para publicarlo.

Autora original: Miss Annable Lenore Ragg

Traductora: Shenelopefan

A/N: Escrito para mi mamá. Es realmente dificil creer que han sido siete años ya. Creí que nada iba a lastimarte, no cuando yo esté cerca.

Yo no apropiarme, tú no demandar

(A/T: se refiere a que ella no es dueña de los personajes)

Siete años

Han sido siete años. Mucho puede cambiar en esa cantidad de tiempo. Las cosas pueden ir de mal, a bueno, a horrible.

No soy el mismo huérfano inocente y pequeño que tú cuidaste años atrás. Ni siquiera sé si me reconocerías ahora. He crecido desde entonces; pero nunca - y nunca creceré de mis miedos infantiles. Mi cabello marrón que tú solías erizar dulcemente se ha convertido en un desolador blanco por los horrores a los que he sido sometido (N/T: en realidad dice "horrors I´ve been subjected to). No soy el mismo niño feliz que tú recordarías.

Las cosas no salieron como fueron planeadas. Se suponía que viviríamos por el mar. Se suponía que tú me mirarías crecer, tener una propia familia, verme hacer algo de mí mismo. Eso no sucedió, sin embargo. Fuiste asesinada en las manos del demonio que adorabas y yo fui echado en la celda de un asilo loco.

Creí que nada iba a lastimarte, no cuando estuviera cerca. Creí que nada iba a lastimarte, no señor, no cuando estuviera cerca. Los demonios merodean en cualquier parte, hoy en día. Desearía poder mandarlos volando (N/T: en realidad dice "sent them howling), no me molestaría. Desearía que que tuviera alguna forma. Creí que nada iba a lastimarte, nada se atreverá. Otros pueden abandonarte, me has dicho que no me preocupe, tú silbaste, pero simplemente no pude estar ahí. Los demonios te encantarán con una sonrisa, por un momento, pero con el tiempo, algo te lastimó cuando yo estaba cerca.

Te dije que nada iba a lastimarte, pero te defraudé. Nada, nada en absoluto se suponía que iba a lastimarte, no cuando estuviera cerca. Algunos días, deseo haber sido colgado por asesino, en vez de haber sido puesto en la celda de un asilo. Ellos dijeron que me habían dejado ir tan fácil porque era tan joven. Pasar el resto de tu vida en una camisa de fuerza no será olvidado fácil. Tomaría una ejecución alguna vez.

Sé que nunca quisiste que esto me sucediera a mí. Sé que no me querías encerrar en la panadería. Sé que cuando me dijiste que nada iba a lastimarme, lo decías en serio. Me pude dar cuenta. Pero, la vida te ha dado una mala mano y fuiste atrapada en la trampa de un demonio que llamabas tan amorosamente Mr. Todd. Hiciste una mala decisión; pero no podría nunca decir que estoy enojado contigo. No es tu culpa que esto te sucediera; es mi culpa. No sabía que cuando me encerraste en la panadería sería la última vez que viese tu rostro.

Sé que no podías mentirme, pero en vez de eso, yo te mentí a ti. Rompí mi promesa. Nunca quise que te echaran en el fuego. Sé que me amabas. Te hiciste cargo de mí y me dijiste cada día como pensabas en mí como en tu propio hijo. Eres la única persona que me ha demostrado algo de afecto. Me acuerdo cuando desperté en el medio de la noche por un mal suelo llorando y té me sostuviste en tus brazos hasta la mañana y me dijiste que todo estaba bien. No hubieras hecho eso si me amabas ¿No es así? Aún te amo más que nada en todo el mundo. Fuiste mi mamá y eso nunca va a cambiar. No importa lo que pase.

No me gusta aquí. Es muy raro que me dejen quitarme la camisa de fuerza y si alguna vez me atrevo a protestar, me golpean insensiblemente. Estoy siendo usado como sujeto de pruebas para sus nuevos "tratamientos"; lo que es la mayor mentira que he escuchado. Cada noche escucho el grito de los otros prisioneros (N/T: inmater). Es aterrorizante. Lo que es más asustadizo, sin embargo, es que estás empezando a desvanecerte. Estoy empezando a olvidar tu rostro. Estoy empezando a olvidar como sonaba tu voz. Incluso tus últimos gritos y tu mirada se están desvaneciendo. Yo me siento como si te estuviera perdiendo, y también un poco de la cordura que me queda. Nada se ve real ya. Desearía que sólo fuera un mal sueño y que me despertaras y me dijeras que todo está bien. ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo! ¡Mamá, no puedes dejarme! Pero, voy a seguir sosteniendo la esperanza de que el algún lugar, me estás viendo y que nunca, nunca, me dejarás. Daría cualquier cosa por tenerte de vuelta.

Han sido siete años ahora, y te extraño más cada día. Han sido siete años ahora, y el dolor nunca se ha ido realmente.

N/T: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque a mí me encantó. Fue un texto muy bonito y puro y agradezco mucho a Miss Annable Lenore Ragg, porque me dejó traducirlo. Dejen un review...

Naomi


End file.
